Skylark's Lament
by epicfrenchfry
Summary: Hibari Kyoya had quite the fearsome reputation, but it didn't stop him from getting kidnapped. With no proof that he is still alive, Tsuna and the others are left to search and to wonder who took him, and why? / No pairings
1. Prologue

**Yo! It's Hibari's birthday! Also it's Remington Leith's birthday!**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"I love this town, Kyoya. It's been my home for longer than I can remember."_

 _The man looked around fondly. His hand, which had previously been stroking his son's hair, stilled on his head. Kyoya looked up at him._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Hm?" The man looked down, steely gray eyes crinkling up in the corners as he looked fondly at his son._

 _"I love you, daddy." Kyoya leaned into his dad's side, closing his eyes in bliss._

 _"I love you too, Kyoya."_

Years later, Hibari Kyoya's eyes snapped open. Steely gray eyes glared up at the sun-dappled ceiling, as though angry at the morning for waking him up. On the pillow beside his, a tiny yellow bird stretched its wings and chirped happily. Hibari scowled as he sat up, images from his dream still prevalent in his waking mind. He shoved the blankets off himself and placed his feet on the floor, padding barefoot across the room to angrily yank the curtains shut. Hibird stopped chirping and cocked his head, looking as concerned as a bird could.

"Hibari?"

He turned to look at the bird with a fond smile. "It's time to go, Hibird. I'll get you some seeds first, though."

He also got dressed first, slipping out of the black yukata he had fallen asleep in and putting on his uniform. Hibari summoned his bird with a soft whistle, and with Hibird on his shoulder he made his way to the kitchen, where inside the pantry there was a bag of birdseed. He grabbed a small handful and Hibird hopped into his hand to eat it.

"Oh, are you leaving already? Goodbye, Kyoya! Have a good day!" called his mother from the other room.

"Bye," he grunted in response, sliding open the door and exiting the house. Hibird gobbled up the remaining seed and took flight, flying in a cheery circle around Hibari's head before landing back on his shoulder. "Settle down," he murmured.

Hibari was grateful that the walk to the school was not long. It enabled him to arrive much earlier than he would have if it were farther, a full half hour before school started. He loitered around the gates, sharp eyes watching as students began to arrive ten minutes later, doing a mental headcount. Much to his satisfaction, there was not a single tardy student. He nodded to himself, pleased, and headed off to the school, ready to get settled in his 'office'. He had a long day ahead of him, after all. A day that consisted of napping, biting rule-breakers to death, and maybe attending a class for once.

He allowed a smirk to curve his lips. Who knew, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

Hibari Keiyo was a patient and understanding woman, but even she had her limits. When her son returned that afternoon, uniform tattered and dirtied with flecks of blood that wasn't his, she shook her head and tried to dismiss it. It was not unusual, after all. When he left once again late that night, she pursed her lips in disapproval but didnt stop him. The next morning when he left for school, she wished him a good day as always. When he didn't come home that day, she was ready to scream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday Hibari. I'm sorry for everything to come**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

' _...it has now been nine days since the disappearance of Hibari Kyoya, a sixteen year old from Namimori. Any information regarding his whereabouts should be reported to the Namimori police station at...'_

Tsuna stopped listening as the reporter began rattling off a phone number. He looked regretfully at the photo of Hibari being displayed on the screen, depicting him with his typical surly look, Hibird in his usual spot atop his head. He wished there was something that he could do to find his guardian, but he didn't know where to start. With a sigh, he turned off the television and left the room, walking up the stairs to his bedroom and plopping heavily on the floor, sitting crosslegged and pulling a textbook into his lap. He had nothing else to do; he might as well study. It would save him an earful from Reborn and Gokudera later on, after all.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! You have a visitor," Reborn called, hardly two minutes after he had settled in.

"Who is it, Reborn?" Tsuna asked irritably. The infant had been tormenting him more and more recently in the wake of Hibari-san's disappearance. Instead of a response, there was a gentle knock on his door. Tsuna grumbled slightly and got up to open the door. There on the threshold stood a woman whom he had never seen before.

"Hello, Sawada-kun... I believe you knew my son?"

Upon closer inspection, this woman had the same facial shape as Hibari. Her black hair fell just past her shoulders, and her fringe was just like Hibari's.

"Are you... Hibari-san's mother?"

"Yes. My name is Hibari Keiyo. You can call me Keiyo. May I come in?"

"Ah, yeah, of course." He stepped aside awkwardly and she moved to sit on his desk chair. He sank onto his bed, fisting his hands nervously into the sheets. "Keiyo-san, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"You knew my Kyoya. I was hoping you had an idea where he might have gone."

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't. If I did, I would have told the police by now."

"Kyoya had made himself a lot of enemies, Sawada-kun. You don't know of any that may have harmed him in some way?"

Tsuna instantly though of the Millefiore, but that was impossible because that was ten years from now; logically, there was no way that any of them had travelled back in time simply to act upon a grudge. He thought of Mukuro too, but he was still in Vendicare.

"No, I'm sorry Keiyo-san. I don't."

She looked at him firmly. "Sawada-kun, I am well aware of this business with the Vongola Famiglia that you've gotten him involved in. That baby came to me for permission to make him your Cloud Guardian. Alaude was an ancestor of my husband, but he never knew of it, and neither did my son until this. Please be honest with me. Did something happen to him because of the Vongola?"

"No! I mean... I don't think so. I mean it, Keiyo-san, I don't know what happened to him."

Keiyo sighed. "I figured that would be the case... I'm so sorry to bother you, Sawada-kun. I'll be going now."

Tsuna nodded numbly, watching as she rose from the chair and walked towards the door. Her hand was on the knob by the time he snapped out of it and cried, "Wait!"

She turned her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Keiyo-san, I'd like to help find Hibari-san, if I can."

A warm smile spread over her face, though her eyes were surprised and a little disbelieving. "Thank you, Sawada-kun. I appreciate it."

"I'll ask Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, as well," he offered.

"Yes, thank you. Maybe you three can actually do something. The police don't seem to care much."

Tsuna thought privately that it was no surprise if that was the case; after all, Hibari had quite the fearsome reputation. Frankly, the police were probably pleased with his disappearance, as was much of the town.

"Maybe I can use some of my influence," he joked wryly. "I do have connections."

Keiyo didn't laugh. "Perhaps." She looked down, frowning. "I just hope that he is okay, wherever he is. Thank you for your understanding, Sawada-kun. I should be going now."

"B-bye..." He watched her leave, conflicted. As truthful as he was with his offer of assistance, he wasn't entirely sure that he liked what he was getting himself into. If Hibari's disappearance had something to do with his relation to Alaude, like he suspected it did, then this was an age-old grudge and he didn't think he wanted to get involved. At the same time, however, this was his Cloud Guardian, probably his strongest guardian, and definitely his trump card. Personal feelings aside, he couldn't afford to lose him.

With that resounding thought, Tsuna immediately felt horrible. He wasn't rescuing Hibari for himself, he was doing it because it was the right thing to do, because Hibari's mother had come to _him_ and asked him to do so. He had no right to be thinking of Hibari only as an asset when his life was potentially on the line.

Reborn entered the room, Leon perched on the rim of his fedora as always. "What are you going to do, Dame-Tsuna? You don't like Hibari."

Tsuna glowered at Reborn, a determined look in his brown eyes. "I gave Keiyo-san my word. I'm going to find Hibari-san and make sure he comes home safely."

Reborn smirked. "Good answer, but are you doing it for Hibari Keiyo, Hibari Kyoya, or yourself?"

There he goes again, Tsuna thought, with that uncanny ability to read minds and target doubts. Tsuna frowned. "What do you mean? I'm doing it for them, of course."

"Think about it," advised Reborn, donning a look halfway between a knowing smirk and a disappointed scowl. The infant left the room, presumably to go be pampered by Tsuna's mother. Tsuna glared after him, stubbornly resolute in his reasoning. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialing up Gokudera's number.

"I'm doing it for them, obviously... H-hi! Gokudera-kun! You answered so fast..."

"Tenth! Is something the matter? Do you need help?" inquired Gokudera, sounding extremely concerned.

"Well, yes-"

"Where are you? Are you home? I'll be right there, and— and I'll call for a doctor!"

"Wait! Gokudera-kun, I'm fine! I just need help with an investigation!"

"Oh. An investigation of what?"

"Hibari-san's mother just stopped by... she wanted to know if I knew where he was. I told her that I would help find him."

"Tenth! You're such a good boss!"

Tsuna couldn't see him, but he knew that at this moment, Gokudera's eyes were wide and sparkling with awestruck adoration. "Thanks..."

"I'll be right over! Do you want me to get the baseball idiot too?"

He added that rather reluctantly, but Tsuna was grateful for it regardless. "Yes, please. Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"No problem! I'll be right there, tenth!"

He hung up quite abruptly, leaving Tsuna to stare at his phone. Talking to Gokudera was always an ordeal; he was so excitable and overly enthusiastic that it left him with a feeling similar to whiplash. With a resigned sigh, Tsuna rose to his feet and left his room, heading off down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was cooking lunch.

"Mom? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are coming over," he informed her. Sawada Nana looked up, a delighted smile on her face.

"Oh, good! I can make more food!"

Tsuna tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but she seemed excited to do it so he let her be. Reborn was sitting at the table, watching him scrupulously. He sat next to him and tried to ignore it.

Hardly two minutes later, Gokudera burst through the door, followed closely by Yamamoto. Tsuna's mother beamed and waved them towards the table.

"I'm just finishing up lunch, sit down! We can all eat together!"

"Thank you, mama!" they chorused. Gokudera swiftly snatched the spot next to Tsuna, forcing Yamamoto to sit across from them.

"Did you run here?" Tsuna asked, half jokingly but already knowing the answer. Gokudera's cheeks went pink.

"He was already at my place, so we just had to come straight here!" Yamamoto replied cheerily. Gokudera shot him a sharp look, which Tsuna noticed but didn't comment on. It wasn't like he was totally stupid, he knew that they had been spending a lot more time together lately than usual.

"Are you two helping with the investigation?" Nana asked as she set down plates in front of them.

"Thank you!" said Yamamoto and Gokudera again.

"How do you know about the investigation?" Tsuna gaped.

"Oh, Reborn told me all about it! You're so noble, doing this for your friend!" Nana gushed. "I always thought Kyoya-kun looked like such a lonely boy. I'm so glad you're such good friends with him! I hope you find him quickly!"

"Uh, yeah... I hope so too," Tsuna said numbly. _Hibari Kyoya? Lonely? As if. And what's this about being 'good friends'?_ As if echoing his thoughts, Gokudera snorted derisively.

Nana sat next to Yamamoto and they promptly dug in. Tsuna was pleasantly surprised; he actually managed to eat his entire meal without Reborn stealing any of it. He supposed he was getting better accustomed to this whole mafia situation, which really was a good thing.

"Where is everyone else?" Yamamoto asked, noting the absence of Bianchi, Lambo, and I-Pin.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan took Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan to the park! Bianchi-san went with them."

"Good," Gokudera muttered under his breath.

They finished eating in relative peace, and as soon as the last dish was in the sink, Tsuna had grabbed Yamamoto and Gokudera by the wrists and was pulling them upstairs.

"Thanks for lunch, mom!" Tsuna called.

"Have fun, you three!" replied Nana.

Once safely inside Tsuna's room, the three of them sank to the floor.

"What should we do, tenth?"

"Yeah, we don't know anything about Hibari-san, how do we find out where he went?"

"The solution to that is clear... You just need to learn more about him."

"Reborn!"

The infant jumped onto the bed and sat down. Tsuna hadn't even heard him come in, but Reborn was looking at them all with a very serious expression and frankly it was rather unnerving. Tsuna fidgeted anxiously.

"What do you mean? How? He was so aloof, I don't think anyone knows a thing about him!"

"Use your brain, Dame-Tsuna! Who came to see you this morning?"

"Keiyo-san..."

"Yes! You ask her!"

"Wouldn't that be awkward? I mean... We don't even know where the Hibaris live."

"Is Dame-Tsuna afraid?" Reborn asked threateningly. In his hand, Leon had changed into a familiar green and black gun. Tsuna grimaced.

"N-no! I'll go ask her right now! Come on, guys..."

"Yes, tenth!"

"How are we going to find out where he lives?" queried Yamamoto, seemingly taking on the role of the sensible one.

"We'll ask someone,"

And so it was that they trooped back downstairs, calling out goodbyes to Nana, and left the house on their way to find the Hibari residence. Thankfully, they were able to find someone who could point them in the right direction. When they found the house, their jaws dropped. It was enormous, a mansion really; it was a shade of grayish black similar to graphite, and in all visible aspects it was a very traditional house. There was even a large garden surrounding the house. Towards the back of the yard, there was a flowering crabapple tree, under which Tsuna could imagine Hibari sitting in the shade with Hibird, enjoying the quiet solitude.

"I-is this it?" Gokudera looked slightly intimidated.

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's no sense in standing outside! Let's see if anyone's home!" Yamamoto strode bravely to the front door, knocking loudly. Tsuna and Gokudera watched with trepidation. The door opened after a brief minute. The pretty face of Hibari Keiyo peeked out, but when she saw them she smiled and pushed the door open wide.

"Sawada-kun! These must be the friends you told me about! Come on in. I imagine you want to talk?" She stepped aside to allow them in. They traipsed inside, looking around in awe at the inside of the house.

"Yeah. Keiyo-san, we were wondering if you could tell us more about Hibari-san."

"Yes, of course. Um, just sit over in the living room. I'll make some tea and I'll be right with you." She hurried off to where Tsuna assumed the kitchen was. The three of them exchanged looks and went on into the living room. The inside of the house seemed to be a blend of modern and traditional styles, and it made for an interesting design. They sat nervously on a couch and waited.


End file.
